


Tobio Kageyama Is Not Afraid Of Fireworks.

by thereisnosweeterinnocence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bonfire Night, Fireworks, i literally dont know how to tag stuff pls be patient with me, written with autistic kageyama in mind!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosweeterinnocence/pseuds/thereisnosweeterinnocence
Summary: It's Bonfire Night, and there's a firework show down the road. This will be a long night for Kageyama.
Kudos: 10





	Tobio Kageyama Is Not Afraid Of Fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello this is my first time posting a fic!!! i wrote this in one sitting so why not post it?? right?? its short and sweet and might be out of character because i've only seen up to season 2,,,, but i hope u like it!!! there are so many fireworks outside right now and it got me thinking,,, so i wrote this!

Tobio Kageyama is not afraid of fireworks.

Of course he isn't. How childish would that be? Everyone enjoys fireworks. Friends, family, even strangers stare at the colours lighting up the sky. The way a single spark rises into the air, and with a crack, hundreds of golden stars spread over the sky. There's a barbecue to the left, selling overpriced and burnt food, and children trading glowsticks and wearing them on their wrists. To them, fireworks are a symbol of beauty.

Tobio Kageyama is not afraid of fireworks.

He is completely and utterly terrified.

He's in his bedroom. 8:23pm. The sun set around half an hour ago. There's a celebration at a field down the road, and he is staying as far away as possible.  
Sometimes, the wind blows the smoke towards his window. Now it's shut tight. The smell of burnt meat and cardboard began to make him nauseous. The fireworks are bright, and colourful, and smother the sky, wrapping around and threatening to close in on the world. Now the curtains have been pulled closed too.  
The worst part of fireworks is the sound. The loud, booming sounds. The cracking that echoes around the neighbourhood. The bang that explodes over and over again. The whistling sound which takes him by surprise. The boom. The snap. The ringing in his ears. The pounding in his brain.

He presses his hands tighter over his head and wonders when the fireworks will end.


End file.
